


Making Concessions

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Making Concessions

**Title:** Making Concessions  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Grave  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluff, what else?  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Making Concessions

~ 

The blow caught Draco on his head. “That,” he growled, “was a grave error, Potter.”

“Oh?” Harry scoffed.

Draco hissed, raising his wand.

Harry swished and flicked, yet Draco eventually trapped him, raining blows onto his unprotected body. “Enough!” Harry cried, arms over his head in surrender. “You win!”

Draco narrowed his eyes but lowered his wand, abandoning the attack. “You concede?”

Harry rolled his eyes and threw one of the pillows at Draco. “I concede there’s something better we can use these pillows for,” he said provocatively.

Draco smirked. It looked as if they were both about to win.

~


End file.
